


【APH】一個獨法相關ABO設定段子

by anncubs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anncubs/pseuds/anncubs





	【APH】一個獨法相關ABO設定段子

“喂？”  
“……唔……”  
“弗朗西斯？”  
“……路易……嗯……啊……”  
暧昧的呻吟声毫无疑问的带着特殊的氛围，路德维希猛然捏紧了手里的电话。  
“你在发情？！”  
如果记录没错的话，距离自己的发情期应该还有几天，弗朗西斯一边把自己在被子里越裹越紧，一边却因为被子上残留的alpha的气味而越加焦躁起来。  
“唔……嘤……”  
似乎连回答的力气都没有了，只能压抑的发出一声闷哼。下身已经软成一片，不需要专门的确认，湿漉漉的触感已经蔓延到了腿根，大量的粘液从因为没有任何抚慰而微微抽动的甬道中溢出来，弗朗西斯感觉到全身发烫，他一边把手机放在床上将耳朵凑近听筒，一边蜷起身体来。  
“如果你还爱着哥哥我的话…嘤……就赶快回来！”  
“可是我现在最快赶回去也要十个小时。”  
“啊呜！”  
路德维希听到电话那边一阵痛苦的呻吟。  
“弗朗、弗朗西斯！听着，我现在马上赶回来，你现在给omega保护协会打电话，他们会在一个小时之内过来给你打抑制剂……”  
“给一个有alpha的omega打抑制剂？！太可怜啦！你到底想让哥哥我做什么！”  
“可这是最好的办法了弗朗西斯，在我回来之前……”  
“……嘤”  
路德维希听到他的恋人发出不满的抗议声，接着电话传来视频请求的提示音，他急忙连接耳机，将视频信号接入移动端。然后他看到了他亲爱的omega欲望和痛苦交织的脸，尽管隔着屏幕也能感觉到他现在正在发情。  
弗朗西斯潮红上涌，软软地陷在床上，汗水打湿了他的额发凌乱地散在他的脸上，他一只手勉强的扶着手机好让摄像头勉强将他框入屏幕，其余部分就像一只脱水的鱼一般趴着动弹不得，他哀怨的瞪了一眼屏幕中的路德维希。  
“最好的办法就是你赶快回来操我。”  
路德维希觉得全身的血液都涌到了自己的阴茎，但是现在的情况强迫他考虑现实的因素。  
“弗朗……就算我现在立刻订机票……”  
“路易，你声音都哑了。”  
尽管自己的情况并不乐观，弗朗西斯还是颇有兴趣的捕捉到恋人的一丝小小的变化，他翻了个身从趴着变为躺着，握着手机的手腕略微伸出去拉开距离，让摄像头从自己的头顶上方一点的地方拍摄。他勾起嘴角侧过头去，用狡黠地目光斜着盯了一眼路德维希，慵懒地抬手将额上的发丝拨开，然后指尖顺着额头滑到耳根，接着从自己漂亮的颈侧，滑到胸口被子刚好盖住的锁骨上。  
如他所料，手机屏幕上路德维希无奈的摘下了眼镜，接着镜头开始摇晃着离开了酒店的大门——路德维希正在向机场赶去。  
“路易~路德维希？？”  
镜头震动地有点厉害，弗朗西斯稍微叫了一下他的名字，接着在的士车后座的背景上，路德维希露出了无奈的表情。  
“弗朗西斯，我不想因为要打扫一辆出租车而被迫滞留在这儿……”  
“……嘿，这是什么？你百年难得一见的幽默感？”  
新奇的感觉压倒了发情而得不到满足的痛苦，他甚至还笑了出来。  
“这不是开玩笑，弗朗西斯，如果你再多叫我几次，我担心我的信息素会让整条街的omega都给自己扎上那么一针……不好意思先生，我不是在说你……”  
弗朗西斯哧哧地笑着听路德维希不得不跟出租车司机解释自己的玩笑话，而他模模糊糊的听到对方一边表明自己是个beta，一边抱怨全天下的alpha跟omega为什么不在床上发情到死。  
“我猜他是受过什么刺激。”  
路德维希小声地说，弗朗西斯在电话这头大声的笑起来。  
“亲爱的，你就应该打开电话的扬声器，然后看着我脸射他一车，让他永生难忘。”  
“弗朗，你到底还想不想要我回来？”  
“当然想……但是路易，好热，再这样下去我快烧坏脑子了，哥哥我可什么事情都干得出来。”  
弗朗西斯踢开了被子坐起来，他戳戳自己双腿间被粘液润湿的床单。  
“路易……”  
“嗯？”  
“你想看我的屁股吗？”  
“不不不弗朗停下……”  
“不想看？”  
“……。”  
“它现在已经湿透了。”  
“想，我想……弗朗西斯……”  
电话那头，路德维希下了的士走进机场大厅，他和弗朗西斯之的距离隔了一个黑夜，弗朗西斯躺在他们家里天窗投下的阳光里，而他却在深夜的彼处疾行，没有预订的飞机票他并没有把握能够有机会马上回家，但是，还是得试试不是吗？正当他在售票窗口询问到最近一架航班至少得等上一个小时的时候，机场的工作人员已经拦住了他。  
“对不起，先生，监测系统检测出您身上的信息素过浓，有可能会影响到候机室的omega乘客，麻烦能跟我们去特殊隔离室注射抑制剂吗？”  
“不不不，请不要担心我，我现在会去的。”  
第三次场景转变，弗朗西斯看到了隔离室里蓝色的背景墙。  
“好啦。”  
路德维希耸耸肩，然后将手机对着周围的场景绕了一个圈，让弗朗西斯能够看清楚他现在的位置，然后他坐到身后的沙发上，拿起小茶几上免费使用的一次性抑制剂注射器对弗朗西斯晃了晃。  
“现在我和你的情况差不多了，也许我们应该一起？”  
“听着小甜心，哥哥我不喜欢用那种冷冰冰的液体把你的小可爱浇灭，它还得回来安慰我。”  
“我还得等上十个小时以上才能回来见你，你的身体等不了这么久的，它的温度会一直升高让你的大脑眩晕，过度释放你的信息素会让你消耗大量体力，而你的消化系统已经罢工，它甚至只允许你喝水……”  
“最好的解决办法就是你现在快回来操我……现在！”  
路德维希立刻什么都说不出来了。  
他看到弗朗西斯把电话平放在床上，穿着比自己大一号的衬衫（很明显那是属于路德维希的衣服），两膝跪在手机两侧。他低头压住衣服的下摆让摄像头从他的下方拍过去。阳光下，从后面的洞口流出的体液顺着大腿细嫩的皮肤缓缓流下，闪着水渍特有的光芒。他的右手从后方伸进去，食指和无名指撑开小口，中指毫无阻拦的浅浅的探进去，穴口像是受到了刺激一样微微的收缩起来，更多的液体因而顺着手指流出，他的左手从下面划过，抹去部分粘液，像涂抹唇彩一样抹上自己的嘴角，然后伸处舌尖舔了舔，纤长的睫毛轻轻地抖了抖。

“看啊路德维希，你难道不想……把你的结插到我的里面，把我捅到哭？”

然后弗朗西斯听到电话被掐断的声音。


End file.
